Unexpected Warmth
by OneYearPeanut
Summary: Kaneki texts Hide during a thunderstorm and let's just say the end result isn't texting (HideKane week Day 5!)


**Okay, Day 5!**** res****t/trading massages**_**/**_**on ****break. **

**holy crap XD I misread massages as _messages_ and by then this was already half done, so.. eh, let's just say they were on break at the time.**

Little know fact; Kaneki Ken is not a fan of thunderstorms.

So when one certain Sunday night rolled in along with heavy gray clouds full of rain and lightning, he was not thrilled.

The half-ghoul had spent most of the day playing video games with Hide, staying inside because of the bitter cold. Hide had even lent Kaneki his yellow jacket to wear, and ended up leaving it around Kaneki's shoulders when they eventually parted ways. Not that Kaneki minded, however. The jacket was a bit big on him but it was warm and smelled like Hide, so as to say, it was perfect.

But that was all while they were together, and there wasn't flashes of light and booming thunder outside, keeping Kaneki awake. He had been trying to sleep for almost two hours now with no success, and he was now considering texting Hide, in hopes that he would either calm down or get tired.

'But what if he's asleep and I wake him up?' Kaneki thought, staring at the text screen and considering whether or not to text the blond. With a huff, and the thought that if Hide didn't respond within 15 minutes he would give up, he started texting a message to his boyfriend.

'To: Hide- _Hey, are you awake?' _ he sent. Just as he was about to put his phone down, a bubble from the other side of the screen popped up in a sign that Hide was typing.

'From: Hide- _Yeah. You can't sleep?' _Kaneki sighed in relief, but at the same time felt guilty. it was 2 in the morning.

'To: Hide- _Maybe. Did i wake you up?' _

'From: Hide- _nope. I've been up on the internet. Can I call u? the tiny keyboard is kinda bugging me' _Kaneki laughed. Of course the one thing that angers him is a tiny keyboard.

'To:Hide- _Yeah sure lol' _ Soon Kaneki's phone started ringing, and he wasted no time in answering. As soon as he picked up the phone Hide asked him

"_It's the thunder, isn't it?" _Hide asked, being as straightforward as always. Kaneki flinched.

"Wh-what? I don't know what you're talking about…" He tried to deny. Hide chuckled over the phone.

"_Kaneki, don't pretend I don't know that you're scared of thunder." _ Kaneki could feel an embarrassed blush spread over his face

"Hide! That was just when we were young- Waa!" He was cut off by a flash of lighting and roar of thunder. Hide sighed when he could hear the rustling of Kaneki hiding under a blanket.

"_Riiight… So I'm guessing you called me because you were scared? And don't you dare say no." _

"Well.. Maybe.."

"_Kaneki Ken." _ Hide said with a warning tone. Kaneki sighed in defeat.

"Okay. Yeah, the thunder is kinda freaking me out. I just thought.. Maybe texting you would make it better.." He said, feeling utterly selfish.

"_You know, It's okay to be scared, Kaneki. Everyone has things they're afraid of. I'm not going to get mad at you for something like that." _Kaneki's heart fluttered. Hide always knew just what to say to make him feel better.

"Th-thanks, Hide.. I just .. Yeah, sorry. I'll stop bothering you now." He said while trying not to let his frightened tears fall, and made to hang up, when Hide stopped him

"_Oi! Don't you dare hang up! You know what, you sound like you're on the brink of crying. I'm coming over. Make a spot for me!" _ And with that, Hide hung up.

Kaneki sighed shakily, managing a smile at his boyfriend's antics. After about 10 minutes, Kaneki realized that his door was still locked.

Still wrapped up in his blanket, he slowly moved towards the door, flinching at each flash outside. Just as He was reaching towards the knob, he heard hurried footsteps coming towards the door. Kaneki tried to move away, but the door was flung open, and in his surprise Kaneki tripped over his blanket and started to fall over. The last thing he was was Hide's surprised face before all he saw was green.

When he regained his balance, he realized that the green was Hide's long sleeve shirt, and he was leaning against Hide, who was laughing and starting to close and lock the door.

"Oh, man. It hasn't been this bad for a while, huh?" Kaneki wasn't sure if he was talking about his fear or the thunder, but he found himself laughing dumbly at it.

"Sorry about this.." He started, but was silenced when Hide held his hand up.

"I don't want to hear any of that. Now, let's get somewhere warmer, I'm freezing!" He said. Kaneki nodded and made his way back to his bed, sitting down and patting the space beside him. Hide grinned and sat without a word.

When the next flash of lighting hit, Kaneki hid his face in Hide's chest, and grabbed at his shirt when the thunder started. Hide simply laid them both down on the bed and wrapped him into a hug in hope of comforting the half-ghoul.

After a while, the lighting subsided and Kaneki had stopped shaking and was now just enjoying the Hide snuggling, but he didn't say it, even though Hide probably already knew.

Eventually the storm ended, and it was still about 4 in the morning. Hide had done his best to stay awake just in case Kaneki got scared again, but his boyfriend was now soundly asleep with his arms holding him firmly in place with the strength of one million ghouls. Hide sighed and patted Kaneki's head idly, pressing a kiss to the sleeping boy's cheek before throwing a blanket over both their forms. Before he fell asleep one thought ran through his head.

'Man, am I lucky my phone woke me up.

**Okay, there it is! sorry, but I had to skip out of Day 4.. But I hope you like it, whoever happens to stroll by this!**

**(oh, and sorry im so late on these but i will try to post a fic for day 6 as well)**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! ^^ Thanks for your time~**


End file.
